callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse Easter Egg
The is an easter egg featured on the Nazi Zombies map Shangri-La. Step 1 At the starting room once you turn on the power, there will be four dials each on their own wall by Quick Revive. When all four players press 'X' at the same time, the moon will eclipse the sun, and a large meteorite will appear on the top of the temple. Step 2 Near the MPL, there appear to be two characters locked in the locked area behind the weapon. They want the players to set them free, similar to the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. After they finish their dialogue, magical plates can be found scattered all over the map if you did it right. Step 3 These magical plates are a puzzle, they have symbols on it when you stand on them. And you have to match that symbol to another one on the map. To complete this step, it seems as if you have to make all the plates disappear. If you get a few wrong some of the plates will come back. The plates are located on both sides of the long wooden bridge, and by the button that you just pushed to talk to the man who is trapped, but any other spots are unknown. There is also a time limit of approximately 4-5 minutes until the eclipse ends, resetting all progress. The following are known symbols to appear on the tiles: *A Female gender symbol. *3 Short straight lines intersected by a long straight line. *A Diamond outline. *A Circle with a straight line cutting it in half. *A Circle with a small dot in the middle. *3 Dots arranged in a triangle. *A Triangle outline. Step 4 Go down to the Water Slide, stand on the pressure plate with all 4 players for a while. Step 5 Go to the waterfall, there should be a diamond on top of the waterfall, shoot it with a Ray Gun. When it's on the ground, shoot it with the 31-79 JGb215, it should shrink. Knife it and it goes into the slide to the water sprout. Launch yourself with the diamond on the water sprout and it should land on a tower. A new diamond should spawn, that means you did it right. Step 6 Go to the underground tunnel near step 2, find a red wheel attached to a pipe and press X. The British guy should say something about the walls closing in. Step 7 Walk with a Napalm Zombie next to the gas pipes, it will be set on fire. Once you walk the Zombie through all gas pipes, go back to the rocks and you will hear the two people talking about trying to get out of Shangri-La. A lever spawns next to the wheel once all the gas pipes are on fire, you must use it by holding "X" on it. Step 8 You have to activate the eclipse for this step. In the tunnel with the MP5k on a board, there are now 4 holes on the side of the tunnel. You have to plug these holes using Spikemores. The best way is to lure crawlers towards the tunnels and place the Spikemore facing the holes, so that the Punji spikes get lodged into the holes. After this is done, you have to go to the bottom of the waterfall. On one side of the boulder in the center, there is a brick wall, with a brick sticking out saying "Do not hold X". Hold "X" and the eclipse will end on its own, signifing that you have completed this step succesfully. Also, a new diamond will appear above the mudpit temple.